


Same old thing

by YouAreLight



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre52, Rebirth, little wallylinda
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 紅髮。綠眼。黃色。紅色。閃電。





	Same old thing

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝我的beta小天使桃子跟我的新小天使咽炎，我把大哥的他打成她啦wwww還有桃子對於最後一段跟某一句我拿捏不定的建議，愛你<3

 

    凌晨三點時，迪克醒來了。

    他不確定醒來的原因，他泡了熱可可，坐在椅上上，試圖回想是不是夢境所致，或者夜晚的聲音品質超出耳朵能負擔的範圍，亦或者身體不適。

    夜晚很安靜，芝加哥的夜晚一向如此，沉靜，低調，優美，跟紐約一樣，窗外的高樓大廈仍然有些許的燈光閃耀著，但卻沒有紐約的喧鬧，這樣的夜晚相當適合尋思。

    迪克經常在凌晨之時，仍忙碌於義警工作，和繁雜瑣事的調查工作，以至於他輕易就忘了芝加哥的夜晚是靜止的。鮮少的日子裡，他會選在這樣的夜晚，靜靜地坐在椅子上，讓成千上萬的思緒縈迂徘徊。

    他最終得出了否定的答案，決定不再浪費時間在無謂的思考。

    他一飲喝下所剩無幾的熱可可，倒回去睡。迪克闔上了眼。

    在那一霎那，腦海中突然浮現了一個稚幼的紅髮男孩，碧綠色的雙眸亮閃閃發亮，那個男孩對著他笑，僅僅是一霎那的時間。迪克猛然睜開眼睛，紅髮男孩消失了。

    他想要去記憶，卻想不起那個男孩的長相。

    在下一個霎那之後，再也沒有紅髮男孩的身影，他陷入了睡眠。

 

 

 

 

 

    凌晨三點時，沃利毫無理由地醒來了。

    他糊里糊塗地坐起身，搔著他一頭亂髮，迷糊地環顧四周，加斯側躺著睡在睡袋裡，睡得東倒西歪的羅伊，已經踢掉了睡袋，四肢張成大字形，佔據了兩倍大的空間，而迪克的位置是空的。

    他盯著那空蕩的位置良久，腦袋瓜子裡完全呈現空白狀態，倒也不是說他有特別需要思考什麼，他與少年泰坦的隊友一同旅行，來到了離他父母千里之遠的肯塔基州露營，艾瑞絲姑姑替他掩護，用到她家寄居的名義換取他父母的同意，所以他大可不用擔心會被責備，只要享受跟朋友玩樂的時光就好了，實在沒什麼需要—喔。

    迪克。

    迪克的睡袋空空如也，空的，他不在他的睡袋裡—他去哪了？

    沃利看向被羅伊踢倒的時鐘，發現已經三點左右，都這麼晚了，迪克還能去哪？以睡袋整齊鋪在地上的模樣來說，甚至該說迪克根本沒回來過。

    他倒不擔心迪克出事，因為擔心根本沒有必要。

    他走出帳篷，試著要找出迪克的蹤跡，在帳篷的另一端還有另一個帳篷，是給唐娜使用的，女孩子嘛，總不能跟他們這群臭男孩混在一起睡。

    **_唐娜應該睡了，迪克不會在裡面。_** 沃利想。羅伊有可能會藉機跑進去跟唐娜調情，但迪克除非有合理的理由，不然不會在半夜時點打擾她。

    避免他揣測錯誤，他豎起耳朵聆聽帳篷裡的動靜，只聽見細微的呼吸聲，他滿意地退開，轉向其它目標。

    還沒用上他的超級速度，他就在不遠處的河堤旁找到迪克，對方盤腿坐在石子上，腿上放著一台筆電，散發出微弱的光。

    「怎麼了？」迪克就像是背後長了眼睛似的，在沃利還有幾步之遠的地方時，就開口詢問。他並沒有特別想要嚇對方，反倒是他被嚇到了。討厭的蝙蝠技巧。

    沃利快步走到迪克旁邊。

    「迪克，你沒睡嗎？」沃利問。

    「等會。我得先把上次的案件的嫌疑犯歸納好，還有篩選有用的監視器鏡頭給蝙蝠俠。」迪克目不轉睛地看著影片。

    「你都已經出來休假了，他還要求你要工作？老兄，這也太—」

    「不，是我自己要求的，這是我份內的工作。」迪克打斷他「白天沒有多餘的時間，現在正好有這個空檔能利用，何況我也沒有早睡的習慣。」

    「你都不累嗎？你好歹也參加了我們的水底接力賽，別告訴我你一點都不累。」

    當他們釣魚與戲水有些膩了後，他們想到辦法讓他們的樂子更上一層，那就是舉行一場泰坦的比賽，主題是水，於是他們相繼地比了水中憋氣、水中射擊、捉魚比賽、打水戰等等。

    加斯輕而易舉地贏得了所有比賽，他們早該想到的，這使得他們不得不對加斯做了點限制，以及增加陸上的活動—陸上活動倒是沃利被限制不准使用超級速度，所有的超能力者都被限制了某方面的條件—到最後他們連馬拉松比賽都弄出來了。

    「那個啊。」迪克忍不住笑出聲「相當精采的比賽，尤其你跟羅伊間的競爭，你輸得有點可惜。」

    「我贏了！」沃利不服氣地抗議。

    「抱歉，以任何一個世俗的定義跟規則，你都算輸了，沃利。」迪克說「也沒必要太難過，論射擊技巧沒人贏得了羅伊，你是在一場本來就不公平的比賽中輸的。」

    這樣的安慰讓沃利感到難受，那就像是在說他註定會輸的意思，而他討厭輸，特別是輸給羅伊。

    讓沃利更加難受與無法接受的，是在唐娜面前輸給羅伊，每一次他的落敗都會讓他在唐娜心中的分數降低。他花了好多精力讓唐娜對他產生好感—情愫上的—然而，結果來看都石沉大海。

    「你覺得唐娜對羅伊有意思嗎？」沃利悄悄地問「我有機會嗎？」

    「你想要聽實話，還是善意的謊言？」

    「…我已經收到你的善意了，渾蛋。」

    「我聽得出來迪克與渾蛋的差別，混帳。」

    說真的，迪克算哪門子的好友？從沒給過他一點追唐娜的建議，不會幫他製造機會，跟羅伊相比時，也不會選邊站在他這邊。迪克太該死的公平了。

    就連現在這個時刻，他的好友也沒有給他建議或安慰他的意思，只是不停地敲打鍵盤，移動無趣的鼠標。

    **_我比那些無聊死的監視畫面要好看多了，哼。_** 沃利悶哼。

    沃利洩氣地把頭往上仰，看向星空。數以千計的星星點亮了天空，一點一點，一顆一顆，有的閃耀，有的微弱，集結的亮光比下了半弦的月，一望無際地橫跨過彷彿深不見底的天，沒有邊界，沒有限制。

     他喜歡郊外，都市裡可欣賞不到這種景色，高樓大廈總是遮蔽了天空，燈光也總是削弱了星光，這算是藍色山谷唯一贏中心城的地方。

    星空有種神奇的魔力，能讓沃利這樣的人安靜下來，他有時候會凝視著星空，就只是這麼看著，能靜下來的感覺很好。

    「你不覺得每次只要抬頭看見繁星，總是覺得自己好渺小？」沃利問。

    「是嗎？」

    「我經常這麼想，跟這些相比，我真的太過於渺小，然後…然後我就會開始想，如果哪天我消失了，肯定也不會有人注意到吧？」沃利繼續說「我的父親只在乎賺錢，我的母親在乎他人眼光，他們肯定不會注意到的吧？我實在太渺小了。如果我消失了，這個世界一定會繼續運轉，所有的人也會繼續活下去，接著我會消失在每個人的回憶裡，我就再也不存在了。」

    「你…」迪克的動作停了下來，他轉向沃利「你也不用因為輸給羅伊就沮喪到這個程度吧？」他挑眉。

    沃利發出哀怨的噪音。

    「拜託，你就不能給我一點安慰嗎？給你最好的朋友？」

    迪克看了他幾秒，然後又轉頭繼續投入工作。在沃利放棄從迪克身上得到一點慰藉時，迪克開口。

    「…我們是家人。」迪克細聲說道「你、我、唐娜、羅伊、加斯—我們組成了少年泰坦，這意味著我們是家人，家人不會放棄家人。」

    沃利沒想到迪克會這麼說，他驚訝地看向對方。

    「如果你失蹤了，我們會盡我們全部的力量去找你，不管過了多久，我們也絕對不可能忘記你。」迪克嚴肅地說，像是承諾「這點，對巴里他們來說也一樣，我們不會放棄你。」

    沃利不知道該說什麼，嘴巴張啊張的，卻一句話都擠不出來，他感覺眼睛發熱。老天，他才不要像個娘娘腔一樣哭。

    他別過頭，偷偷地把眼角的淚擦掉。 _太好了，我這個娘娘腔。_

    「去睡吧，沃利。」迪克說「我還需要再一會兒，你先回帳篷吧。」

    沃利沒依照迪克的指令，相反的，他向後一倒，倒在草皮上，讓一整片的星空收入他的眼底。

    「我等你。」他說。

    「你確定？我可能還需要半小時左右，或者更久，你再不去睡，明天絕對會爬不起來。」

    「非常確定。迪克—」沃利微笑，調整好躺著的姿勢「我等你。」

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

    **_我幾乎忘了這種感覺。_** 迪克想，止不住興奮。他躍下樹枝，在空中墜落，他享受著風吹過肌膚的感覺，享受著向下的刺激感。

    他都忘了他有多懷念這種感覺。

    自從他當特工之後，他很難找到機會像現在如此放鬆，如此做他自己，當然他總會找到機會這麼做，不過這跟自由自在地展現自我是不一樣的，他不需要隱藏，而現在他沒有需要拯救的人，亦沒有需要完成的任務，只有他—

    「你不行了嗎？神奇小子—」海倫娜在他前面，語氣充滿笑意。

    —以及海倫娜。

    糟了，他差點忘記她的存在—他真的忘了他在追逐海倫娜。

    他抓住樹枝，利用它當作支幹旋轉了兩圈，接著藉由慣性在往下旋轉時放開手，讓他向上躍，他的身軀在空中劃過優美而流暢的曲線。

    空中的姿勢是重點—他的父親曾如此教育他，身為雜技演員，空中姿勢的正確決定了安全的保證，還有表演的可看度，畢竟沒有哪一個觀眾會想看一個彆扭的空中飛人像個沒長毛的鳥一樣，飛得歪七扭八，觀眾期待的，是完美的飛翔—飛翔的格雷森家族。

    他至今仍然會在耳邊響起那句話，麥克風所持有的電器音說著那句話，接著是如雷的掌聲，每一次他向下墜落時，他都能聽到，那是他與家人共同擁有的。

    他注視著眼前的海倫娜，心中充滿了感謝，她邀請了迪克，以一種彆扭的追捕訓練方式，給了迪克這個機會。

    這同時也讓他想起了待在蝙蝠俠旁邊的日子，以前，蝙蝠俠跟他做過這種訓練，在他還是羅賓時，這可能是他唯一一項贏蝙蝠俠的項目，在那個時候，他絕對不會向蝙蝠俠承認，這讓他有多麼開心與驕傲，那時，他有著青少年會有的自尊。

    海倫娜很像蝙蝠俠，迪克在認識她沒多久就注意到了，他們同樣都建立起了一道難以穿越的石牆，拒絕讓人輕易靠近，他們也同樣都頑固，偏執得追求完美，一絲不苟，一旦設下的界線，就絕不越過，嚴格要求自我。

    **_老天，我懷念我們搭檔的時光。_** 迪克意識到，而他驚訝地發現這個想法並不如他在十八歲那年讓他難以接受。

    他露出笑容，用手使力，推著樹枝往前。

    他的眼角瞥見了某個黃色的物品—或者人—快速地在他一旁移動，太快了，他只來得及看到一個閃電的標誌，他被那個東西引開注意力，他扭過頭，想要確認是什麼。

    他沒站穩腳步，與樹枝所在的位置錯開，於是他失足掉落。

    「迪克！」海倫娜大喊。

    迪克及時抓到了樹枝，那根樹根撐不起他的重量折斷了，他胡亂又抓到另一根較粗的樹枝，向下的重力拉扯手臂，撕裂他的關節。

    在他停止墜落後，他立刻環顧四周，尋找那個一閃而過的身影。耀眼的黃色物品，那應該不難找，但不管他怎麼尋找，那東西沒有再出現

    那東西移動太快了，超出他眼球所能追蹤的速度。迪克下了結論，不苛責自己。

    他一開始的反應是閃電俠，但那名英雄的制服是以紅色為底，只有一點黃色點綴，而他相當確定他看到了是一整塊的黃色。他應該沒看過那樣的東西，跟閃電俠很像，在色系之中劈下一道閃電。

    黃色。閃電。

    或許他該跟閃電俠談及這件事，說不定會得到一些資訊—如果他成功地解決蛛網的話。

    閃電小子—

    他忽然感覺到頭痛，瞬間地刺入他的腦袋，令他不小心咬破了嘴唇，血的味道在他嘴裡擴散開來。

    **_什麼…？_**

    疼痛很快就消失了，就在一瞬間消散，徹底地消失。

    彷彿自始自終不曾存在過。

 

 

 

 

 

    **_我應該放棄嗎？_** 沃利盯著自己的GPA，超過百次考慮這個問題。紙上的評分—好吧，不是很好，連用他的標準來說，他都不敢說還可以，更不用提他的父親了。

    他不能說這跟閃電小子的活躍毫無關聯，他待在閃電俠、少年泰坦的時間越長，他拿起書的時間就越少，雖然用“長”來形容他的英雄日子有待商榷。使用能力的代價，使他降低了成為閃電小子的時間，而他的隊友對少年泰坦也不如他們還是孩子時那樣投入，他越來越少穿上閃電小子的制服，前往犯罪現場，大多時候，他是為了巴里叔叔而去—他不想讓他的英雄失望。然而，即便如此，他的英雄身分確實影響到了他的成績。

    他並不討厭當一個英雄，因為他的能力，他能跟他最崇拜的英雄一起打擊犯罪，因為閃電小子，他能跟其他的少年英雄成為朋友，甚至建立起連成年罪犯都不敢小看的少年泰坦，那給了他很大的成就感跟歸屬感。

    只是，最近他總會這麼想，到底要到什麼時候才會結束？

    每次使用能力時，他的身體總會感到劇痛，像是閃電貫穿他的身體般，即便一陣子就會沒事，但不代表他喜歡疼痛。他能夠忍耐，只要能救到人，他的導師、朋友需要他，他甘願咬牙苦撐，可他不能控制住疼痛發生時，他身體的本能反應不會造成不可挽回的後果。迪克曾說過一個閃失可能會讓整個計畫失敗，這樣的話，他可能會拖累他的隊友，他離開會是最好的選擇。

    他的成績也一直線地往下掉，在他還小的時候，還沒有那麼明顯的跌幅，學校教的都還能應付，但當他升上了高中，他的分數不再像加減乘除那麼簡單了，他的付出很快就反應在他的成績之上。他想要上大學，他確定他現在的評分不可能讓他順利達成目標。

    還有他父母日益增加的爭吵、摩擦…每次沃利回到家，他總是戰戰兢兢地猜想今天吵了嗎，解讀家裡的氣氛如何。

    這一切開始使沃利感到厭倦，漸漸累了在英雄、學生、兒子的身分中取得平衡，他無法讓哪一個身分做到最好，更無法兼顧三者，他是個不稱職的英雄，評分不及格的學生，失敗的兒子。

    他偶爾會羨慕起迪克—完美的羅賓，完美的領導者，完美的被監護人—他是怎麼做到把每件事都做得那麼完美的？

    說到迪克，迪克就出現。

    「沃利？」迪克看到他時，訝異地說道「你在這裡做什麼？這裡是哥譚，你如果是迷路，偏離的方向有點過遠了。」

    「我搭地鐵來的。」沃利說。

    迪克挑起一邊的眉。

    「你沒用跑的？」

    **_不了，我今天不想痛得在床上打滾—老天，我甚至不想回家。_** 沃利想。當然他不打算將這些話告訴迪克，於是他搖頭。

    迪克眨了眨眼，並沒有針對這點提出質疑。

    「那麼，為什麼來找我？」迪克問。

    「我也不知道，只是想找個人陪伴吧，我想。」沃利聳肩「陪我走走好嗎，迪克？我不太想一個人。」

    「當然。」迪克豪不猶豫地說，他讓沃利等了一下，發了一封郵件後，才問道「你想去哪？」

    「這是你的城市，你決定。」

    「你有多絕望才會決定到哥譚晃晃？」迪克開玩笑，不過沃利沒心情回應，於是迪克收起了笑容「怎麼了？你以前有心事時，會直接去跑一跑，而不是來找我。」

    「我不想跑。」沃利鬱悶地說「我累了，迪克。」

    「生理上的，還是心理上的？」迪克也察覺到了沃利的不對勁，沒什麼事能躲得過這個由全世界最好偵探訓練出來的學生。

    「都有。」

    「想要聊聊嗎？」

    「現在不想。」

    迪克陷入沉默。

    「你有帶制服嗎？」迪克問。

    「有，幹嘛？」

    「穿上，我讓你看看最好的景觀。」

    **_穿上制服跟觀看最好的景觀怎麼會有關聯？_** 沃利感到困惑，但他沒唱反調，只要別叫他跑，什麼都好。

    他們找了個地方各自換上了制服，沃利跟著迪克來到了一座鐵塔，整座建築都是金屬製的，紅色的鋼骨井然有序地建構成塔，總高290公尺。

    沃利站在塔頂其中一條鋼骨的邊緣，這裡能夠將底下的城市一覽無遺，所有的東西看起來變得好小。他猜想這裡就是迪克的秘密基地，誰都知道迪克對高處有特別的偏好。

    這就是迪克所謂的最好景觀？

    他往下俯視，眺望底下的景色，好吧，從高處往下看的感覺確實不錯，雖然並沒有讓他心情好轉太多，不過…有總比沒有好。

    「簡單的問題—沃利，你有多相信我？」迪克一邊問，另一邊從腰帶拿出了溝爪。

    「到我能把性命交到你手上？」

    「很好。那麼…」迪克靠近沃利。

    正當沃利好奇迪克想做什麼時，迪克把他推下去。

    **_什麼？_**

    他感覺到自己正在向下墜落，他放聲大叫。

    **_喔天啊天啊天啊天啊天啊天啊天啊—迪克瘋了嗎他是不是被奇怪的東西附身了還是是壞人裝扮的他根本瘋子他為什麼要把我推下去我在往下掉天啊天啊我該怎麼辦我抓不到東西我要死了我會像肉餅一樣摔成一攤肉泥我不想要這種死法老天現在該怎麼辦我碰不到底超能力根本沒用—_**

    他慌張地揮動雙手，想要抓住什麼，任何東西，隨便什麼都好！

    **_我要死了我要死了我要死了就這麼悲慘地死了還是被有個我好友長相的人殺的靠靠早知道我就該先—_**

    「抓到你了。」

    有人抓到了他的手，緊緊握住他的手，使得他不再往下掉，眼前的畫面終於停滯下來。

    沃利嚇得一句話都說不出來，他的心臟還撲通亂跳。他望向握著他的手的迪克，對方的另一隻手抓著溝爪的細繩。

    「…嗚……啊…」沃利支支吾吾吐不出個字。

    「放鬆。」迪克說。

    沃利嚥下口水。他們在空中盪去。

    「我要把你甩出去。」迪克說。

    「什麼？不要！」沃利大叫，加重了抓住迪克手的力道。

    「放輕鬆，沃利，我會抓住你的。」迪克說「我保證。」

    沃利重重地吸氣，吐氣，都能聽得見自己心臟跳動的聲音，他敢保證要不是不符常理，他的心臟早就衝破他的胸口了。

    「我會抓住你。」迪克重複「我不會讓你掉下去，沃利，你只需要放鬆，好好欣賞美景。」

    **_欣賞個鬼—_**

    沃利閉上眼。該死，他一定會後悔。

    「準備好了嗎？」

    沃利睜開眼睛。

    「好，來吧，誰怕誰—哇啊啊—！」

    話還沒說完，迪克就將他甩了出去，沃利試著讓自己不去思考墜落的事情，拚了命地壓抑住激烈跳動的心臟。

    風颼颼地從他身體的隙縫中穿過，擦過他的臉龐，有點疼。他聽見了風的聲音，一開始是凌亂的，忽大忽小，彷彿有好幾道的風劈哩啪啦地掃過，漸漸地，聲音變得規律，單一，宛如協調的樂隊般。

    發現自己還沒被摔得稀巴爛，他稍微安心了點，身體也沒那麼僵硬了。

    迪克抓到了他的手，就像他保證得一樣，在他們盪到最高點時，又將他甩了出去。

    這次沃利張開四肢，想像自己像一隻鳥一樣飛翔，他甚至轉了一圈，將正面朝向天空，世界頓時上下顛倒，層層雲朵在底下，夕陽透出，將地平線的兩面世界連接起來，城市慢慢地接近天空，就好像城市正在向下墜落。

    他往上看，看到了迪克在他的上面，對著他笑，而他的背後是寬闊的天，他的眼界遼闊開來。

    「迪克，這太棒了！」他對迪克大喊「最棒的景色—！」

    這一個月來，這是第一次，他發自內心地大笑。

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    喪禮。

    迪克從來不喜歡喪禮，他的父母去世那天下著雨，所有人撐起黑色的雨傘，穿著黑色的西裝、禮服，他們不該這麼穿，馬戲團的團員該穿著七顏六色的滑稽服裝，帶來歡樂—他的父母不會希望這樣的喪禮，清一色的昏暗，毫無生氣的死寂—他們是活在掌聲底下的人，歡樂與笑聲才適合他們。

    但那有什麼意義呢？

    他們讓他抬棺材的最前端，當他抬起來時，覺得好沉，遠遠比在空中接住他父母時的重量還要重好多。他親眼看見他的父母下葬，當最後的一鏟土傾倒在墳墓上時，他對著他自己發誓，絕對不要再經歷一次。

    天空飄著細雨，雨絲輕輕地落在迪克的臉上，他沒有擦掉，注意力專注在眼前的喪禮上。

    牧師站在台上，敘說著死者的故事，底下坐著一排排來致上最終敬意、告別的哀悼者，安靜而莊重地聽著弔詞。他與他的搭檔一號特工坐在最後一排，監視其中一個弔唁者。

    弔唁者曾是該隱的一員，他們的任務是要將男子帶回總部。一號特工本來想要在喪禮之前就把人帶走，但迪克堅持要讓他參加完喪禮，任何人都有權利跟所愛之人做最後的道別。

    一號特工並不怎麼喜歡他的堅持，但比固執，迪克可以很驕傲的說，他只輸給布魯斯。

    牧師請在場的所有人站起來，他們跟著站起來。

    這場葬禮讓他想起了八號特工，那名與他有段短暫關係的女孩，她在一場任務之中身亡，蛛網從來沒為她舉行喪禮，沒有哀弔過她。他問過海倫娜為什麼不辦個內部的小型喪禮，海倫娜告訴他特工就是如此，他們自身的編號同時意涵著拋棄身分，沒有身分的人，名字是不會被刻在石墓上的。

    對世界來說，他們相當於不存在，這也是迪克在這裡的原因。

    跟英雄不太一樣，卻也很相似。當英雄死去，有些名號會被傳承，有些從此埋葬入土，但無論如何，墳墓上只會有英雄的名字，電視、報紙、口語間也只有英雄的名諱，他們不會知道面具底下的人的身分，甚至，他們不會察覺到面具底下換了一個人，就算面具底下的人就這麼消失了，也無人會發現。

    以前，他會排斥喪禮，但在他參與了越來越多的喪禮，他開始明白，喪禮並不僅僅是一個儀式，它給予了生者最後的機會，以及放手的告終，在布魯斯時是如此，在傑森時是如此，在達米安時是如此。

    雨大了，雨打在地上，積成水漥，打在他臉上的雨有了重量，人們紛紛撐起黑色的傘。

    迪克凝視著雨落下的畫面，朦朧的景象讓迪克有些失神，他的心思回到了起始，他的父母去世，喪禮，他當上了羅賓，離開蝙蝠俠，變成夜翼，傑森死在一場爆炸中，喪禮，蝙蝠俠死去，喪禮，達米安被殺死，喪禮，他被犯罪辛迪加抓住，詐死，他的喪禮。

    **_可惜我無法參加自己的喪禮，可不是每個人都有機會見證自己的喪禮。_** 迪克莞爾一笑。

    然後，那裡有一個紅髮男子，站在大雨之中，雨淋濕了他黑色的西裝，紅髮濕漉漉地貼在額頭，面無表情地看著前方，眼底看不到一絲生氣。

    **_紅髮的男人。_**

    迪克回過神，無意識地站了起來，然而，那個人已經不在了，眼前的景象只剩下滂沱大雨。他伸長了脖子，四處張望，還是沒有收穫。

    他無法確定是他看錯了，還是真的有個男人站在那裡，亦或者是他的大腦作祟。要是平常，他肯定就這麼算了，把這當作是一時眼花，但他無法這麼做，他看過那個男人。

    應該說，他以為他看到。

    在某些時候—在他的精神特別恍惚的時候，他會看到那些景象，最初是一個男孩，後來男孩像是長大般的，成長為青年，現在是成年男子，不變的是他那一頭紅髮、綠色眼眸與閃電的服飾。他的意志宛如脫離了他的大腦，前往了一個他所不知道的地方，在那裡，他並不是旁觀者，他是—

    是什麼？

    「怎麼了？」一號特工警戒地問，將他拉回了現實。

    **_剛才…我想說什麼？_** 迪克疑惑地皺眉。他並沒有一個紅髮的朋友，而他也不記得他有見過那個人，所以—

    所以—

    他的頭開始隱隱作痛，於是他先放棄思考與推論，轉而放在觀察上，蒐集更多線索。

    紅髮。碧綠色的眼睛。那個男人的下顎平整，下巴處殘留著鬍渣，顴骨突出，臉型似乎顯瘦。鼻子堅挺。很年輕，大約二十歲出頭，跟他差不了多少歲。身材稱不上壯碩，肌肉也相當結實，看得出有在練身體，他的下盤則較瘦弱，特別是腳，相較於上半身顯得纖細。

    「三十七號特工？」

    迪克低頭看向一號特工，默默地坐下來，給了對方歉意的笑容，不過對方不怎麼想接受的樣子。

    他重新塑造腦中那個人的外貌，試著找出更多細節，但當他回到思緒中，他發現那個畫面漸漸消散，變得殘破不堪，就好像有人抽空了他的思緒。

    紅髮，綠眼，很年輕，有受過訓練的身體，瘦弱，臉型—

    臉型—

    他想不起來了。

    他皺眉，在他想要再嘗試一次時，他們的目標起身離開了，於是他不得不將他的疑惑拋在腦後。

    他追上目標，腦裡不再思考紅髮男子的事。

    在那一刻，紅髮男子抹去了存在。

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利厭惡喪禮。

    他不記得他小的時候對於死亡這麼飄渺的事物產生太濃厚的情感，那不是一個概念，或者說，那是一個概念，卻是模糊的，不精確的，無法被具體化的。

    他最早對死亡的恐懼，是在他獲得神速力之後，他逃離了家，他父親追了上來，從樹上墜落到地，而暴風雨來臨，他的父親卻仍然倒地不起時，他以為他會失去他，這讓死亡的概念精確了一點。其後，他的閃電小子生涯修正、導正了那個精準度，不論是在千鈞一髮救出受害者時，還是電視上報導死亡時，他開始害怕自己能力不夠，害怕自己不夠快。

    然而，恐懼只是想像，是他在想像之中所比擬出來的。他能夠試著理解，但也僅僅如此。

    沒有一次像艾瑞斯姑姑那次一樣，他深刻感受到那種即便嘶聲力竭也喚不回的無力，對惡人那種無法徹底發洩的憤怒。喪禮上，他無法控制淚水，心像是被撕裂成好幾塊，再也拼湊不回自我。

    那是第一次，他明白了死亡，第一次他明瞭了為什麼每一年迪克在父母死亡的那天，會露出悲慟的表情，將自己封閉起來。

    他曾祈禱那是最後一次。

    沃利失神地坐在石階上，他沒有計算他究竟在這待了多久，琳達死後時間不再有任何意義，所有的一切都進行得如此緩慢，他被遠遠拋在後頭，但他不在乎，他只想活在過去—在那個琳達還活著的時候。

    **_老天，琳達。_** 沃利哭了。 ** _我好想你。我需要你。_**

他垂下了頭，任由眼淚滴落。琳達死去的畫面一直在他腦中撥放，他想要改變畫面中的結局，幻想著會有不同的結果。

    雨聲聲落下，將他的身體浸濕，冰冷的雨從髮尾滴下，緩慢地從他的脖子、臉龐滑落下來。

    **_我要怎麼活下去？_**

    他聽見腳步聲，他沒有抬起頭，他知道是誰。

    「第一次…」沃利開口，聲音脆弱得不像他「是艾瑞絲姑姑，她死的時候，我幾乎崩潰，她是我結交的第一個好朋友，我花了好長一段時間才接受她真的離開了。第二次是巴里，我懊悔自己不能夠阻止這一切發生，我痛恨自己的無能。而這一次是琳達…」

    他抬起頭，看見了他的好友，褪下了夜翼服，穿著黑色的西裝服，在他面前的，是市民身分的迪克‧格雷森。

    「為什麼我總會失去我愛的人？」他迷茫地問。

    「我很遺憾。」迪克說，他的語氣隱隱藏著某種感情，抑制在他冷靜的外表之下。

    沃利發出難聽的笑聲。

    「在我父母離婚的那天，他們爭著說要我的養育權，說著愛我，但我從他們的眼底看不見我的存在，他們想要—需要的是一個兒子，不是我，不是沃利‧維斯特。」沃利哽咽地說「跟琳達相遇，我以為我得到愛了。」

    「我們愛你，沃利，巴里、艾瑞絲、傑—你的家人，你的朋友—我們都愛你。」迪克輕聲地說。

    「我知道，迪克，我真的知道，但是我一直無法相信，而琳達…認識琳達後，我才相信我自己能夠被愛。」

    艾瑞絲姑姑給了他相信未來的希望，巴里給了他一個開始不同人生的希望，泰坦給了他人生的陪伴，琳達給了他一整個人生。

    「你知道我最生氣的是什麼嗎？」

    迪克沒說話。

    「你們。沒一個願意脫下制服好好跟她道別，她不只是一個超級英雄的妻子，她值得尊敬，作為琳達‧帕克，而你們該死的不肯脫下制服。」

    「抱歉。」迪克安靜地說。

    「你不抱歉。」

    「我是，沃利。」

    「這有什麼意義呢，迪克？我穿著制服，拯救了所有需要被拯救的人，但我卻連自己的妻子都救不了，這身制服到底有什麼意義？」

    「沃利，在你胸口的那道閃電是有意義的，對你，對巴里，對我們，對這個世界。你為這個世界帶來希望、光明，你微笑，人們看見閃電俠會露出笑容，而非恐懼。你拯救那些需要被拯救的人，慢下腳步為需要的人們駐留，這是閃電俠的傳奇，是你延續著傳奇，傳承這道閃電的意義。」

    「現在這一刻，我真的不在乎，我救不了她。」

    「但這是事實，沃利，這道閃電代表著某種意義，這很重要。」

    沃利想要大吼他不在乎，他媽的不在乎，琳達不在了，再多的意義、概念都挽不回這個事實。他想要叫迪克離開，留下他一人，讓他好好地跟琳達哀悼。

    但他太累了，他只想待在原地。

    「你是來給我教訓的嗎，迪克？」沃利問。

    「不是。」

    沃利扯出一個難看的笑容，凝望著迪克。

    「那幫我一個忙，迪克，今天我不需要隊長，不需要隊友，不需要英雄，我唯一需要的，是我的朋友。」

    迪克安靜地點頭，在沃利一旁坐下。

    「我是你的朋友，沃利，我永遠都是。」他說。

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    迪克哼著歌，愉悅地用手敲打著車門，敲出一連串他自創的節奏，只有他才知道那首歌的曲調。

    一號特工早已放棄威脅他閉嘴，放在方向盤上的雙手緊緊握著，手臂的肌肉可見突出的血管，可見力道之大。他不時瞥向迪克，臉上的表情幾近崩潰，咬著牙，像是在忍著不朝對方臉上揍幾拳的衝動。

    迪克當然不在乎，也毫無愧疚感，那首歌可好聽了，絕對獨創，而且歌詞充滿創新，他真該有機會唱給布魯斯聽，他等不及要看對方的反應。

    他愉快地發現，這個想法不難達成，離完成布魯斯給予的任務很接近了，他已經滲透了蛛網，得到了不少情報，蛛網就只差幾步就能被摧毀，他現在唯一要做的，就只剩下擊敗他的前上司、前戀人海倫娜。

    幸運的是，他不是一個人，他的搭檔跟他有相同的想法，雖然他們很多看法南轅北轍，但在關鍵的這個部分他們達成一致—不能讓海倫娜統領蛛網。為了擊倒海倫娜，現在他們正在各個國家奔波，以蛛網派出的人員來看，他們的計畫是對的方向。

    「嘿，托尼，你想海倫娜看得出我們的計劃嗎？」迪克問。

    「別叫我托尼！」一號特工終於受不了大吼。

    「好吧好吧，脾氣別太暴躁，你需要補充點水分。」迪克笑道，從後座拿出一瓶水壺，遞給一號特工「所以，你怎麼想？我們計畫的成功率有多高？」

    一號特工抿著嘴，最後嘆氣。

    「比你想像中的低就是了。」

    「代表很高？」

    「代表那低得離譜，你這天性樂觀的白痴—你明白我們要做什麼嗎？我們要將一個存在好幾十年，地下情報遠勝於任何一個組織，還有盤大的資金與強大的戰力的組織毀掉，你想這機率有多高？說真的，你的天真會把我們都害死。」

    **_你錯了，它讓我活了下來。_** 迪克想。 ** _好幾次。_**

    「你贊成我的看法。」

    「是的，我同意。」一號特工有嘆了一口氣「這可能是我最後的任務，起碼我對得起我自己。」

    「這會成功的。」迪克認真地說，隨後決定換個輕鬆的話題「你想過等事情結束後，接下來要做什麼嗎？」

    「我沒心情，格雷森。」

    「拜託，我們可是—」

    迪克微笑，望向一號特工，準備說點俏皮話。

    然而，眼前的景象讓他瞪大了眼。

    那裡坐著紅髮男子，風吹著他頭髮亂飄。他一手握住方向盤，一手上下晃動，像是在埋怨什麼。

    _『有一天，我們一定要照著我的計劃去旅行，每一年你選的地方都跟度假差得十萬八千里！』_

    他聽見紅髮男子抱怨。車子播放某種輕快的音樂，用笛子湊出樂章，忽快忽慢，節奏不斷變換，他從沒聽過那種音樂。

    「格雷森？」

    他眨眼，紅髮男子不見了，音樂也消失了，那裡只有一號特工，只有他跟特工在這輛車子。

    「格雷森，你還好嗎？」一號特工問，他的頭微微轉向他。

    迪克沒有立即回應他。他不確定剛才發生了什麼事。

    「我…」迪克把頭轉了回來，凝望著前方「我很好，我想。」

    一號特工皺眉。

    「你不會還戴著那該死的催眠機器吧？」他問。

    蛛網的成員都必須戴著能夠催眠他人的隱形眼鏡，一方面是為了催眠，一方面是能讓人辨識不出他們的長相，但迪克在確定逃離蛛網後就摘掉了。

    「不，我沒粗心到那個程度，我也許天真，但我仍然是蝙蝠俠訓練出來的，托尼。」

    「別叫我托尼。」一號特工惡狠地說「我發誓你再說出那個名字一次，我就把你扔在荒郊野外。」

    「當然，托尼。」

    一號特工發出低沉的怒吼，咒罵著幾句，就不管他了。

    **_那不是催眠機器造成的。_** 迪克想。他本來以為他之所以看到那些關於紅髮少年、男子的異象，是蛛網想讓他看見的，但他已經沒有配戴隱形眼鏡卻仍然能看見，說明跟那毫無關係，而且—

    —而且，那太真實了，他剛剛看到的畫面過於真實了，就像它真實存在過，是一個過去的殘像。

    不只如此，幻象似乎逐漸滲入他的夢境，最近三個月來，他開始夢見那個人，跟幻影一樣，男孩，青年，男人，出現在他的夢境裡，臉型隨著年紀增長而消瘦、拉長，體格也隨之改變，男孩跟青年的那個通常穿著黃色閃電的制服，男人的那個穿著一套跟閃電俠相似的制服。

    他曾試著尋找這個人的線索，但每當他醒來，他總是想不起對方的面貌，而每次他試著要去記起更多細節，他的記憶就更加模糊。

    他的胸口升起了某種懷念的情感，令他陌生。

    **_你到底是誰？_** 迪克的手倚靠在車窗上，他閉上雙眼，強迫自己去回憶那些景象。

    他的頭開始發痛，並且，他發現，耳邊傳來了轟隆作響的低鳴聲，從遙遠的地方而來。

    宛如雷響。

 

 

 

 

 

    「所以，你什麼時候打算結婚？」沃利問，他悠悠哉哉地坐在公路旁的一塊石頭上。

    迪克從掀起的引擎蓋後探出頭，看了沃利一眼，刻意深深地皺起眉頭，他滿頭大汗，左臉頰抹著一小塊的黑漬。

    沃利聳肩，一臉無辜。

    迪克哼了一聲，縮回頭，拿著板手繼續在引擎蓋裡埋頭修理。

    **_我想我少了點什麼。_** 沃利心想，他靈機一動，用神速力一下—不，一微秒就從後座拿到了小冰箱，下一微秒他就已經坐回石頭上，翹著二郎腿喝起冰啤酒來，連眨眼的時間都嫌多。

    _完美。_ 他心滿意足地打開啤酒。

    「說真的，為什麼不結？」沃利接續話題「你有這麼多女孩—科莉、芭芭拉、女獵手、傑西—」

    「我告訴過你我跟傑西沒什麼。」迪克打斷他，一字一句地說「還有，別用那種口氣說她們，她們是我的朋友。」

    「嘿，你不能怪我對你的戀情感到誤解，你的情史都寫成出一首詩了，你想要我現在做一首給你嗎？」

    「把靈感留在寫給琳達的時候吧，沃利，你會需要的。」迪克的語氣帶著笑意。

    「哈，我最不缺的就是靈感了。」沃利笑道「所以，為什麼不？」

    「為什麼你對我結婚不結婚這麼感興趣？」

    「你知道，我們從小就是最好的朋友，我們一同長大，一起經歷了困境，現在，我結婚了，但你還是單身。」

    「所以？」迪克停下動作，頭再次探出來。

    「呃…我不知道，感覺如果我結了，你應該也結？」

    迪克挑眉。

    「不這麼覺得。」

    「好吧好吧。」沃利咬著下唇，他沉默了會，迪克等著「只是我最近在想—這聽起來有點蠢，就是—我們以前就像兄弟一樣，我們同仇敵氣，肩併肩作戰，但當我們長大後，我們…有什麼發生了，使我們走向了相反的道路，讓我們…」

    **_更加疏遠彼此。_** 沃利想。他們長大後，很多事發生了—太多了。

    「而你覺得是因為你結婚了？」

    「是啊，我是說我們很少再有像以前那樣搭檔，你很忙，我也很忙—嗯。」

    迪克的表情像是在說“這天殺的太愚蠢了吧”。

    「好吧，那聽起來很蠢，忘了吧。」

    「的確很蠢。」迪克走向沃利。

    沃利打開地上的小冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒，在迪克接近時，他將啤酒扔給對方，迪克一手接住。

    沃利微笑。

    「對，很蠢。」他舉起啤酒「為我們的友誼乾杯？」

    「為最好的朋友，最好的兄弟。」迪克的啤酒輕輕碰上沃利的，酒瓶發出碰撞的聲響。

    迪克用空的那隻手背擦掉額頭的汗，看了看車子。

    「我們在這耗太多時間了，照這進度下去，我們在傍晚之前一定到不了下一個小鎮。」迪克說「為什麼不換你來修理看看？你不是在警局修過車？你總比我了解車子的結構，要比我在那敲敲打打有用多了。」

    「我制定了旅遊計畫，你負責車的問題，很公平。」沃利又灌下了一口酒。

    「在這麼多年都是我計畫的之後，現在你不過就這一年，然後你就開始滿臉得意了命令人？」

    「你絕對想不到選這個花了我多大的功夫，琳達都說我太走火入魔了，她可以為我作證。」

    每一年，他們總會選擇幾天去旅行，一台車，一個目的地，他們就能上路。他們本來說好輪流決定目的地跟旅遊計畫，然而，每一次沃利都無法決定，最後制定的重責大任都落到迪克身上，不過這麼說也不公平，因為迪克所謂的計畫不過就是往看起來會出大事的地方去，他才不信迪克花多少功夫在旅行上。

    沃利不是很介意交遊變辦案，畢竟如果迪克真的做這些事會開心，那也沒什麼不好的，只是去年他們辦案辦到被外星人抓到別的星球，他差點就要被逼婚後，他就發誓絕對不要再讓迪克制定計畫。

    「好好，我相信你。」迪克笑道，隨後收起了笑容，他安靜了會，才又問道「那麼…琳達還好嗎？」

    沃利一怔。

    他把啤酒放在地上，雙手握起。問題來得太突如其來，他不確定他準備好要談了。

    一個月前，他曾經的朋友亨特佐羅蒙因為一場意外獲取了不同於神速力運作的方式，他透過控制時間來讓他加速，化身為逆閃電，要讓沃利經歷悲劇，體會痛苦，這樣他才能成為更好的閃電俠，於是攻擊他的家人，攻擊琳達，使得她肚子裡的孩子化為烏有。

    「很好—我們盡量讓自己好，不讓它影響我們，那有點難，我們本來會有一對雙胞胎的，現在…」沃利搖頭「不過不管怎麼樣，我們還是必須繼續前進，對吧？」

    迪克點頭。

    「我們去醫院做過檢查，我們……」有什麼梗在他喉嚨「琳達可能再也無法生育了。我不是擔心生育，我擔心她會把錯都怪在自己身上，自己承擔起痛苦。那不是她的錯。」

    「那也不是你的錯。」

    「那就是我的錯，迪克，我本來可以阻止這一切發生的…亨特曾經向我求救過，你知道嗎？當他被格魯特打成殘廢時，他希望我能使用宇宙跑步機，我拒絕他，然後他…他自己想辦法去操作，機器爆炸了，他因此得到能力…我應該在當時阻止他，這樣的話琳達也不會…」想到琳達和未出世的孩子，沃利落下淚。

    「你不可能阻止一個你不知道的事情，沃利，你無法得知他會去使用機器，也無法得知爆炸會使他獲得能力，更無法得知他會攻擊琳達和傑他們。」

    「但我可以想辦法讓亨特打消使用機器念頭，我應該多花點時間去探望他，可我沒有，我什麼也沒做，我任由事情發生。」

    迪克將手放在沃利的肩上。

    「這全都是我的錯，迪克。」

    「這不是。」迪克說「琳達沒錯，你沒錯，會發生這件事是逆閃電的錯，他選擇犯下這些重罪，你跟琳達不該為了他的選擇而受罪。」

    「但…」

    「你說過你不想要琳達自己承擔，琳達同樣也不會希望你自己承擔，而你們兩個沒有任何人需要承擔起悲劇的發生。沃利，去跟琳達談，你們在一起這麼久都是分擔著彼此的痛苦，她會想要知道的。」

    沃利保持沉默。

    「沃利，答應我，你會跟琳達談。」

    他還是沒有回答，他不知道迪克的建議是否正確，這是他的錯，如果他能夠阻止，如果他沒有公開身分…

    迪克嘆息。

    「如果你需要我，你知道在哪找得到我。」他說。

    「我知道。」

    沃利淺淺一笑，擦掉眼角的淚。

    「謝謝你陪我，我知道提前了我們的旅行讓你必須推開了很多重要的事。」沃利說。

    「沒有什麼事比家人更重要了，沃利，只要你需要我，打給我，或者找到我，只要你能跑的話。」

    「我會的。」

    他們安靜了一下子。

    沃利喝完他那一瓶酒，他把空酒瓶放回小冰箱，然後站了起來。

    「板手在哪？我想我該工作了。」沃利問「如果你需要做好某件事，你就需要親自下手。」

    「繼續自傲吧，沃利。」迪克把手中的扳手給沃利。

    「等我—」

    他一拿到扳手就用他的速度迅速地跑到車子前，檢驗車子故障的原因、找出故障零件、去最近的城市買新零件、拆掉壞零件換上新的—他在一瞬間就完成了所有的事情。

    「—結束。」他雙手插著腰，咧嘴而笑站在迪克面前。

    「好吧，你確實該自傲。」迪克笑道，他走向車子。

    「你有看到我剛才做了什麼嗎？」沃利跟著一起走。

    「如果我看得到，那你該開始擔心你是不是上了年紀。」

    「傑已經過了五十歲，他仍然快得像閃電，充滿活力與速度。」

    沃利見迪克即將把手放在駕駛座的車門上，他趕在對方之前就抓住車門。

    「我來開。」他說。

    迪克把他的手推開。

    「你負責計畫，我負責車的問題，記得嗎？」

    「如果你堅持的話。」

    迪克進入車內，沃利從車子前繞過，坐上了副駕駛座。迪克發動車子，沃利將錄音帶放進音樂槽裡，這是他的好友魔笛製作的音樂，他跟迪克都喜歡。

    魔幻的笛子聲頓時充塞了整台車子。知道旅行最需要的是什麼嗎？這個。

    迪克把地圖給了沃利。

    「我們要去哪？」沃利看著地圖問道。

    「沃利，你不是說這次你決定好目的地了？」

    「對對。」

    迪克踩下油門。

    「……迪克，你要結婚時記得提早通知我，我要做好當伴郎的萬能準備。」

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    他在蛛網的臥底任務結束了。

    迪克回到了他在芝加哥的基地，暫且把那裡當作是調查、偵查的工作室，空間雖然不大，但這裡該有的都有，他的工作檯還在，電腦裡的犯罪資料還保存著，牆上貼著的芝加哥地圖、各個區域的罪犯要點一個都沒少。

    牆角還堆積著幾個木箱，他被宣示死亡之後就不曾再動過，木箱上積滿厚厚的一塵灰，有幾個木箱已經被掀開過，之前他為了確認沒人動過他的東西，以及為了他的夜翼制服而翻動的。

    在他完成臥底任務的同時，他意外地消除掉這個世界對夜翼是迪克‧格雷森的認知，這意味著他有第二次機會穿上他的制服，重拾他的身分，做一個英雄。

    不過那在現在也不是重點了，有比夜翼還要更需要關注的事—找到最後一個泰坦。在他還是特工時，有一個金髮女子來找他，她自稱莉莉絲‧克萊，並且告訴他他曾屬於某個叫做泰坦的團體，他聽都沒聽過。

    之後，他遇上了一個叫做唐納的女子與一個叫做加斯的亞特蘭提斯人，打了一架，在某個被他們毀了的店內招牌上看到了泰坦的字跡。到了最後，他不得不相信莉莉絲說的，他忘了某些事情，他曾經是泰坦的一員。

    據莉莉絲所言，他們是為了某個惡人而選擇遺忘泰坦的記憶，所以他們之中沒一個有關於泰坦的回憶，聽起來很玄幻，但是是真實的。

    尋找其他泰坦成員的過程中，迪克最後推論出還少了一個泰坦，原本應該有十個，但他們只找到九個。

    桌子上之前的犯罪資料目前被他收了起來，改放了搜尋最後一個泰坦成員的線索，相較於他芝加哥的犯罪，這份調查的線索少得可憐，僅僅只有一個理論，和幾張他不靠譜的照片。

    他的眼角瞥到了一旁的白紙，上面畫著一個用蠟筆畫出來的紅髮男子，穿著黃色制服。他承認這個畫得超級爛，但他的用意只是要他記下細節，他已經養成隨身攜帶紙筆的習慣，如此一來，只要他又看見那個紅髮時，他就能夠在忘記前記下來。

    他把每一個細節都輸入電腦裡，用臉部模擬器製造出了紅髮男子的長相，他仍不覺得自己見過這個人。

    **_這個人會是最後的泰坦嗎？_** 迪克疑惑，但他很快就否定了，原因很簡單，他在十六歲那年當上羅賓，之後認識其他英雄一起組成泰坦，到了現在頂多六年，然而他所看見的這個人是從十一、二歲到二十五歲左右的年齡範圍內，兩者的時間根本對不上。

    但如果他不是泰坦的一員，他出現在他的夢境與幻象究竟是為了什麼？他找不到合理的解釋。

    他沒告訴其他人這個男人的存在，甚至連布魯斯都沒有，他連對方是不是真的存在都無法確定，又怎麼說服其他人相信？

    這個人跟忘了其他泰坦不一樣，泰坦是存在的，他們只是忘記了彼此跟那段過去，但他們是活生生存在的，而這個人…他到現在仍然無法找到存在過的證明。

    他曾推敲問過其他超級英雄，調查閃電俠的身世、過往，也曾想要從幻影中的線索中找到蛛絲馬跡，用臉部分析去對比外貌，卻都毫無下文，沒有任何證明，也沒有任何異常、矛盾點能夠證明這個人真實的在這個世界存在過。什麼也沒有，他就像在尋找一個根本不存在的事物。

    夢見這個人的頻率越來越多次，出現這個人的幻覺也越來越多次，就好像有什麼接近了，即將要發生。

    他不覺得他瘋了，那聽起來太可笑了，他只是需要一點證據，讓他知道這個人確確實實存在過，然後他就可以持續相信這個男人的存在，而不是一個幻想。

    這一定有意義。一定有。

    迪克拿起他新製作出來的夜翼制服，換掉了紅色的線條，改成藍色，剛好做為一個新的開始。

    一個巨大的聲音從他身後迸出，他立刻拿起一旁的短棍，訓練有素地作好準備，他轉過身。

    他看見了那個幻覺中的紅髮男子，是年輕版本的他，穿著閃電小子的那套制服。幾道閃電圍繞在他身邊，細碎的閃電穿過紅髮男子的身體，從黃色的制服透出，就像是颶風般，風旋出，雷聲大作，與空氣產生共鳴。

    「迪—迪克…」紅髮男子痛苦地嘶吼道，彷彿那些閃電正刺痛著他。

    男子向他伸出了手，表情因痛楚而扭曲在一起。

    「迪克。」他咬著牙說「我是…」

    「你是誰？」問題直接從他的牙縫之中溜出，在他的大腦控制之前。

    「我是—」

    他聽不到對方說了什麼，如雷般的鳴聲忽然間籠罩住了整個房間，蓋住了紅髮男子的聲音。

    「什麼…？」

    迪克凝視著男子，久久沒有動作。他應該要上前，應該要試著抓住這個男人，應該要逼問著男人到底是誰，但他腦袋一片空白，任何在他腦海中有過的想法、畫面，在一瞬間就流逝掉了。

    好難—去…思考…

    「你也…」紅髮男子悲傷地擠出笑容，表情像是要哭出來般「琳達…不記得我了…你們也都—沒有人記得…」

    **_什麼意思？誰是琳達？_**

「你是誰？」迪克又問了一次。

    紅髮男子的身體變得模糊，紅黃色的身影交互重疊，重合晃動著，閃電卻越加清晰，劈哩作響，閃耀出白光，幾乎要吞噬了男子。

    「等等！告訴我你是誰！」迪克喊道。

    迪克伸出手，但在他手能觸及到男子前，紅髮男子消失了，連帶著閃電，所有的一切沒入在寂靜之中，歸於平靜。

    雷鳴沒有消失，他感到震耳欲聾，巨大的轟隆聲在他耳旁響起。他的頭痛得要命，每次他試著回憶關於紅髮男子的事時，他總會感到這樣的疼痛，但這次不太一樣，有什麼在他腦海裡，在呼喚他，可他看不清它的模樣，而他的記憶再次變得模糊不清。

    你到底是誰？

    為什麼我不斷夢到你？為什麼你不斷出現在我的腦海裡？為什麼我會有那些不屬於我的回憶？你也是泰坦嗎？或者你是另一個我遺忘的人？

    他的腦袋開始運作，一連串的問題竄上他的嘴旁，卻無人能夠回答他了。

    紅髮男子不在了。

    **_我必須記得—_**

    記得什麼？

    迪克站在原地。他感到某種…強烈的…某種感覺—就像是他失去了很重要的—

    痛。宛如電流般，疼痛快速地刺入了他的頭，痛得要裂開似的，奪走了他的知覺。

    迪克咬牙，拒絕放棄。

    忘記疼痛，他有更重要的事需要思考，不要停止思考。那個人是誰？為什麼他會出現在他面前？為什麼他穿著像一個英雄？

    他扶在桌子的一角，支撐自己不要倒下，拳頭因緊握而泛白。

    某種溫熱的異體從臉龐滑落下來，他意識到那是眼淚，但他不知道為什麼，空虛的感覺在他體內擴散開來，結合著另一個悲傷的情緒。

    **_記得那些細節。想想那些細節。_**

    他沒有擦掉眼淚，他站在原地，嘗試著回憶紅髮男子，記得那些夢境，記得那些景象—他必須嘗試不讓自己忘掉那些。

    疼痛依在，轟隆聲不絕於耳。

    他試了一次又一次。

 

 

 

 

 

_“沃利：_

_這裡有一份為嬰兒上大學教育的儲蓄基金，他們不會一瞬間就長大，對吧？—迪克‧格雷森。“_

   

    沃利讀著信上的字，淺淺一笑。 _真懂得幽默啊，迪克。_

    琳達兩個禮拜前生下一對雙胞胎，他跟琳達決定叫賈伊跟艾瑞絲，正義聯盟、泰坦的朋友們在第一時間送上祝賀，院房裡裡頓時充滿了花束、禮物跟祝賀信紙。

    迪克在給他的信紙上寫著“禮物很快送到”，他在那時還疑惑著這個前任神奇男孩想變出什麼神奇把戲，現在答案揭曉了，他的好哥們給他孩子們弄了個大學的儲蓄基金。

    **_看看是誰在著急。_** 沃利愉悅地想。 ** _你真的覺得喬伊、艾瑞絲會在一瞬間長大對吧？迪克。_**

    他走回嬰兒房，看見琳達的手靠在嬰兒床欄杆上，逗著嬰兒床上的喬伊與艾瑞絲，他的孩子們伊伊呀伊呀地咯咯笑。

    沃利看見琳達的髮絲微微遮住了雙眼，一側的頭髮在前端垂下，另一側塞到耳朵後。好漂亮。他在門口站了一會，接著走到琳達身後，抱住她的腰，他將頭埋進了琳達的脖子，聞到淡淡的香水味。

    「你好美。」沃利說。

    琳達輕笑，頭微微轉過，沃利能感覺到她的呼吸，她的脈搏。

    「我就接受你的讚美了，我帥氣的英雄。」琳達說。

    「孩子還好嗎？」

    「你何不自己確認呢？」

    沃利放開琳達，來到她的一旁，同樣站在嬰兒床前。喬伊和艾瑞絲開心地發出笑聲，喬依用力拍手，艾瑞絲對著他伸出她小小的手。

    沃利伸出手，艾瑞絲抓住他的食指。

    如此溫暖。

    「我明白這種感覺。」琳達的頭輕輕靠上沃利「當我第一次抱住他們時，我也哭了，他們就像天賜的禮物。」

    琳達不記得了，他們曾經失去過這對孩子，在跟逆閃電對峙時，沃利打敗逆閃電，意外地改變了琳達流產的那一段歷史，沒有人知道那段存在過，可沃利一直記得那種生命消逝在手中的感覺，他絕對不會讓自己忘記。

    他的孩子。

    他的妻子。

    他曾失去過琳達，失去他的孩子們，但他們都回到沃利的生命裡，現在，他們都在這裡，與沃利在同一個屋簷底下。

    他一手攬住琳達的肩膀，另一手放在孩子上，往內收攏。這是他生命中最重要的家人，他一輩子都不會放開手，他發誓會用他的性命守護他們，不讓任何事拆散彼此。

    沃利閉上眼，琳達親吻他的額頭。

    「那麼，你剛才收信拿到了什麼？」琳達在沃利放開時問道「你看起來很高興，我們中了頭獎嗎？」

    「比那更好。」沃利咧嘴而笑，將迪克給他的信舉起來「看起來我們不用擔心孩子的大學基金問題了。」

    琳達接過信。

    「他真貼心。」琳達說，卻略帶擔憂「但那可是一大筆基金，我們真的能接受嗎？」

    「你看另外一張紙。」

    琳達低下頭讀著另一張紙。

    「韋恩企業？」

    「對，我想迪克為我們搞定這個了，他從未搞砸事情。」

    「你有一個很好的朋友。」琳達收起信，把信還給沃利「你等會打算去探望他嗎？」

    「我是這麼打算，妳能夠看著孩子一會嗎？我很快就回來。」

    「我想我還有力量保護好我們的孩子，英雄。」琳達微笑「幫我表達謝意，好嗎？沃利。」

    「我很快回來。」沃利吻上琳達。

    沃利在離開前，抱起兩個孩子，各自在他們的額頭上一吻。

    他一邊奔跑，一邊換上紅色的制服，他的胸口有一道參差不齊的閃電狀傷痕，那是跟老禪頭對戰時留下的疤，至今仍隱隱發痛，但這道閃電因此成為了制服的中心，閃電從這裡擴散，劃下一道閃電，就此併發。

    他來到布魯德海文，他已經很久沒有來到這個城市，他一向不喜歡這裡，但這不是他最近不來的原因，他經歷了太多事情，他跟迪克都忙於自己的活，上一次他們見面是因為所有人忘記閃電俠的身分，就連他自己也是，他東奔西跑見所有的朋友，讓他們恢復記憶。他跟迪克在那一次一同解決大猩猩格魯特，接著到了一間餐廳敘舊，再之後，他們有一段時間沒再見面。

    迪克原本的公寓不見了，應該說，被燒毀了，只剩下殘骸，黑焦的木頭、瓦礫堆在地上，凌亂地散落一地。

    **_發生什麼事了？_** 沃利震懾地看著這一幕。

    「不好意思，你知道這裡怎麼了？」他隨手抓住路人的行人問道。

    「閃電俠！」

    被抓住的路人一看到是他，興奮地大叫，沃利在給了對方簽名後，他才冷靜下來回答他。

    路人告訴他，四個月前，有人在這裡的公寓放下炸彈，讓這裡瞬間夷為平地，死傷慘重，幾乎所有的人都死了，活下的也是重傷，警方到現在仍未抓到兇手。

    四個月前—他跟迪克上次見面是兩個月前的事，這意味著迪克沒有被爆炸波及到，但為什麼迪克沒跟他提過公寓的事？

    他試著從上次見面的記憶中得到一點線索，當迪克說“太多事情發生了，我失去太多人”時，沃利以為他說的是他們作為英雄付出的代價，還有他跟芭芭拉分手的事。

    沃利向芭芭拉詢問她是否知道迪克的行蹤，但得到的答案是模糊的，只能確定迪克仍然在城市裡，詢問提姆也是一樣，他們擔憂的聲音讓他感到不安。

    無從找起，於是他只好跑遍了整座城市，他最終在一個暗巷裡找到迪克，但他差點錯過。

    迪克倚靠在木桶的邊緣。沃利緩慢地走進迪克，再三確認他沒看錯。

    這就是芭芭拉與提姆擔憂的原因嗎？

    迪克看起來很……他幾乎一身黑，除了深紅色的襯衫外，他外層搭著深黑色的背心，用黑色的領帶繫住自己的脖子，就連他的手套也是黑的，而下半身是深黑色的西裝褲與黑色的皮鞋。

    就像是一個黑社會的人—迪克討厭黑社會。

    迪克一看見他，就拍了拍衣服起身，表情沒太大的變化，沉穩，冷靜，卻不是沃利所認識的迪克會有的，甚至在迪克最像蝙蝠俠時也沒有，那種寂靜的沉穩、冷靜帶著接近極點的冰冷。

    「迪克？發生什麼事了？」沃利問，幾乎對眼前的人感到陌生。

    「你收到我的禮物了？」迪克問。

    沃利花了一秒的時間才想到他說的是大學基金。

    「那不是重點，迪克，你怎麼了？為什麼你穿得這麼像…」

    「殺手？」迪克微笑，但那個笑容讓沃利更加不安「別擔心，沃利，這只是偽裝，我正在處理一個棘手的幫派問題。」

    沃利注視著他，想要相信這句話。

    「迪克…」

    「沃利，這只是暫時的，我保證，我沒迷惘。」

    「很多人說你變了，變得更加…黑暗，我以為是因為哥譚的事，你只是需要一點時間跟空間，但現在…」

    「我沒變，沃利。」

    「只是…告訴我發生什麼事了，迪克。」沃利誠懇地說「拜託。你告訴我如果我有困難，我能找你幫忙，如果你碰上了困難，我同樣也想幫你。」

    迪克慢慢地將頭轉向他，凝望著沃利的雙眼。

    「那麼…相信我，沃利，這就是我唯一需要的。」

    沃利試著從那一雙眼底看出些什麼，讓他能夠相信他的摯友真的沒事。

    他不相信。他認識迪克太久了，他知道這就是迪克不好的警訊。他想要反駁迪克，逼迪克跟他談。

    但…在剛當上閃電俠的那段日子，他也像這樣，努力掙扎，拚了命地不讓自己向下沉淪，想要讓他的人生重新回到軌道，在那個時候，他質疑自我好幾次，渴望有人相信他能夠做好。

    「我相信你，迪克。」沃利說。

    迪克露出微笑，像是他認識的迪克的笑。

    「琳達跟孩子怎麼樣了？」迪克問。

    沃利看著他。

    「沃利，我很好，我只是…我想我需要聽聽這些…」

    迪克看起來有點恍惚，視線明明向著一個方向，卻對焦不起來。

    如果這能讓迪克好轉，讓他恢復點精神，他沒什麼好拒絕的。

    「他們很好。」沃利說道「琳達恢復了以往的活力，我完全阻止不了她開始寫專欄，喬伊、艾瑞絲每天都像開心鬼一樣歡笑，雖然偶爾會互打，但是他們很有活力。」

    「是嗎。」迪克淺笑。

    「是啊，你絕對不會相信艾瑞絲前天做了什麼，她用積木組了出了一棟房子。」

    「一棟房子嗎？」

    「嗯，雖然只是一個三角形跟一個正方形組成的，不過我想她知道她在做什麼，而—」

    沃利繼續說，將他這一禮拜的傳奇告訴他的好友，但他同時也注意到了迪克漸漸地力不從心，越來越渙散，宛如沃利不在這裡。

    **_你說你沒有迷惘。_** 沃利想。 ** _可是，迪克，你是在欺騙所有人，還是在欺騙自己？_**

    他說過相信迪克，而他也打算堅持承諾。

    他沒有點破迪克，只是他也不再說話，只是站到了迪克面前，他伸出雙手，給他的摯友一個擁抱。

    「沃利？」

    「我們是家人。」沃利喃喃說道。家人不放棄家人。

    他不知道迪克是否感受到了他的想法，但當沃利抱著對方，感覺到從迪克身上傳來冰冷的觸感時，他希望迪克能。

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    迪克走進少年泰坦的基地。

    他身穿夜翼的制服，戴上了面具。這次他會保護好自己的秘密，不再讓別人有機會揭露他的身分，他受夠了催眠器。

    尋找最後泰坦的任務還是沒有太大的進展，莉莉絲沒有那名成員的線索，而他們的回憶又完全派不上用場，他們需要多一點的線索。

    迪克知道他該把重心放在尋找泰坦成員上，但他的思緒總是不斷地飄到紅髮男子消失的那一天。他出現，嘴裡說著自己的名字，可迪克聽不到，然後他就消失了。

    他心中的疑問仍然沒有改變：那個紅髮男子究竟是誰？

    **_或許，我該尋求布魯斯的幫助。_** 迪克想，但這個想法實在不是很吸引人。

    他才剛拿回夜翼的身分，他想要再次證明自己，所以他盡可能不讓自己需要蝙蝠俠的協助。而且，布魯斯也剛恢復記憶，需要點時間去處理他自己的事。聽阿爾弗雷德說，布魯斯又開始把自己關在蝙蝠洞裡，只是這次不是因為心理上，似乎是別的事情。

    也許最近有什麼大事要發生了，每當蝙蝠俠這麼做時，代表大事即將發生。迪克希望布魯斯有把他放入預備計畫裡。

    目前，他只能靠自己了，如果他還想知道紅髮男子的真實身分的話。

    但他還來得及嗎？

    自從遇見那名紅髮男子後，他不再做夢，也看不到那些相關的景象，就好像這一切都隨著紅髮男子的消失而結束了。

    他是不是錯過了最後的機會了？

    _**不，別想了，你不會知道答案的。** 現在這也不是最重要的事情，你有其它事情要處理，別那麼情緒化。_迪克提醒自己不要混淆先後順序，想要找到紅髮男子是他私人願望，但尋找最後泰坦一員攸關拯救世界。

    他忽略掉腦海中紅髮男子消失的畫面。。

    迪克走到大廳，但裡面只有一個黑皮膚的男孩，穿著一身黃色的制服，臉上露出下半部、眼睛的部分，以及黑色的頭髮，胸口上畫著閃電的標誌。

    那套衣服很像紅髮男子身上的那套，不像迪克在資料裡看到的銀色制服。他呆愣住。

    男孩走向了他，臉上的微笑有些緊張。

    「呃，嗨，你好，我是閃電小子，你可能沒聽過我…我並沒有很常穿這套衣服，沒什麼人知道我有這個能力，但是我現在是你們的一員了…我是說—」男孩結結巴巴地說道。

    「沃利‧維斯特。」迪克呢喃說著，他之前在調查閃電俠與閃電小子身分時翻閱過蝙蝠俠的資料庫，裡面有這名男孩的資料—沃利‧維斯特，現任的閃電小子。

    然而，他說出他的名字不是因為資料。

    「你知道我的名字？」男孩驚呼道「難怪他們都說沒有任何事藏得過夜翼，你一定很厲害…哇，沒想到我能親眼目睹。」

    閃電小子。

    迪克沒有聽到男孩說的話，某種強烈的情緒忽然向他襲來，湧上了他的心頭。他抓住那名男孩的手臂。

    「你不是。」轟隆聲出現，在他想像之中。

    「什麼…？」男孩困惑地看著他。

    「你不是沃利。」他說，轟隆聲一陣一陣地傳來。

   _『我是沃利‧維斯特，來自藍色山谷。』_

    誰是沃利？

    「我就是沃利—放開我…！」男孩想拉回自己的手，但迪克加大了力道。

    _『_ _…雖然沒有一口井深，也沒教堂門寬…不過也夠我受的了。』_

    那個紅髮的人是誰？

    「你到底是誰？」迪克沒意識到他在吼。

    「我就是沃利‧維斯特！」男孩也在吼，不知所措地揮舞雙手。

    _『你穿著巨大、明亮、充滿色彩的制服，你就是目標。』_

    那一道閃電，在胸前，如此巨大的標誌，代表了閃電俠的起始，傳承了閃電俠的傳奇。

    「你不是他！」迪克大吼，將心裡的那一口莫名的氣宣洩出來。

    閃電小子。閃電俠。閃電。沃利‧維斯特。

    _『從我們是孩子時，我們就是最好的朋友。我希望我是你第一個尋求幫助的人。』_

    你到底是誰？

    男孩的臉上開始出現了一絲恐懼，卻也被迪克的聲音震懾住，愣在了原地。

    畫面。聲音。在紅髮男子消失後就不曾再出現的畫面、聲音不斷快速地閃現，在記憶中流逝，波濤洶湧卻陌生的情感一波一波地打上，有史以來第一次這麼強烈。

    快樂。憤怒。信任。悲傷。喜悅。依賴。

    「他是沃利沒錯。」

    一個帶有磁性又有點孩子音的聲音阻止了他，如此熟悉，又如此陌生，那個聲音刺痛了他。

    那個人從陽光底下走了出來，鮮豔的紅色映入了迪克的眼簾裡，他穿著制服，全身上下被耀眼的紅色包裹住，除了他的臉，紅布只遮住了一半的臉，他的下半部仍裸露在外，翠綠色的眼眸與一頭匹配制服的紅髮也毫不遮掩地嶄露。鋸齒與流線的銀白線環繞著他的腰圍，和他的手臂、小腿部位，胸口的銀白線條劃過一道閃電，熠熠閃爍。

    迪克認出那是被閃電包圍的男子。他凝望著對方，紅髮男子注意到他的視線，對著他展露笑容。

    一陣疼痛滲入他的腦裡，就像每一次他試圖要回憶時一樣。

    **_不。_**

**_不，不。別想溜走。_ **

    「你是誰？」迪克語氣謹慎地問。

    紅髮的男子的笑容僵住，眨了眨眼。

    「你…」紅髮男子猶豫地開口「你不記得我？」

    「這是什麼意思？」

    「你不記得我。」紅髮男子喃喃道，失落地塌下肩膀「那為什麼你會說他不是沃利？」

    「我…」迪克嘎然而止。對，為什麼？「我不知道，我只是以為我—我不知道。」

    他的頭好痛，轟隆聲沒有散去，只是化成低鳴聲，不計其數的畫面、稀稀疏疏的說話聲如同漩渦般，混進了屬於他的回憶。

    這個解釋似乎令紅髮男子高興了點，重新打起精神，拾起微笑，湊上了前。

    「我是沃利‧維斯特。」紅髮男子伸出手「不是初次見面的初次見面，你好。」

    「我是迪—」意識到他將洩漏本名，他改口「…夜翼。」

    就像是他拉住那名男孩的手，說出那些他不符他本意的話一樣，他的身體在他思考前就先有了動作。

    「…好吧，夜翼。」紅髮男子的表情閃過短暫的失望「那個你剛才嚇人的孩子也是沃利‧維斯特，他是我的堂弟，但我們從沒見過面。」他的頭微微指向在一旁完全搞不清楚狀況的男孩。

    「我不…」男孩瑟縮地縮起脖子，眼睛還盯著迪克。

    「好吧，你不知道或認識我也是正常的。我是沃利‧維斯特，來自你父親的哥哥的家族。」紅髮男子也對男孩伸出手「很高興我們終於見面了。」

    迪克盯著紅髮男子。就這樣了？他的名字是沃利‧維斯特，這就是他一直想知道的答案？

    在迪克花費了這麼多時間去尋找他，在他現身又消失後，他就這麼光明正大地走這裡，站在他面前，告訴迪克他的名字？

    他拒絕接受。

    男孩猶豫片刻，然後才伸出手，與這個自稱是他堂哥的人握手，當他放開手，向後退了幾步時，他的視線又回到了迪克身上。

    迪克想起他剛才突兀的舉動，肯定把對方嚇到了，他還欠這孩子一個道歉，於是他對男孩道歉，對方還是有些緊繃，但至少沒有再緊盯著他看。

    **_之後再讓達米安幫他表達歉意吧。_** 迪克想。

    「我要去…呃，別的—某個地方。」男孩不安地抓著自己的手臂。

    「別顧慮我的存在，我要離開了，你留下吧，這是你們的地盤。」迪克趕緊說道「很抱歉我對你吼。」

    「你要走了？」紅髮男子錯愕地說。

    「你跟我一起走，紅髮的。」

    「沃利。」紅髮男子立即修正「我叫沃利。沃利‧維斯特。」

    「我知道。」迪克示意紅髮男子跟他一起走「跟我走，我還有幾個問題要問你。」

    紅髮男子欲言又止，最後嘆了口氣，點了點頭。

    **_他好年輕。_** 迪克忍不住想。在他的幻象之中，紅髮男子最後的身影是二十五左右的年紀，但在他旁邊的這個男人看起來跟他差不了多少。

    「我—」

    「你幾歲？」迪克問。

    「二十一—大概，我不是很確定。」紅髮男子說「你呢？」

    _我不該告訴他。_ 迪克想。

    「二十二。」

    「哈，老人。」紅髮男子吹口哨。

    迪克有股想要微笑，並且反擊幾句的衝動，卻不是因為覺得男子幽默，而是某個陌生的他想這麼做的。

    迪克甩頭，暫時不再提出問題，他的頭還有點疼，低鳴聲只是讓頭痛更加嚴重而已。

    他告訴自己別急，這個男人就在他旁邊，哪都不能去，很快他就能得到他要的答案，關於他這一年多來的奇異景象，還有那一天紅髮男子為什麼會出現在他面前，消失的理由是什麼，而這個男人的真正身分又是什麼—他有滿腦子的疑問，需要得到解答。

    **_別急，不用著急，想些不需要動腦的事情。_** 迪克按耐住內心的急躁，過於急躁對於解決事情沒有幫助，有時候你需要退後一步，才能看清楚事情的全貌，深陷太深反而只會過於專注於一個焦點。

    現在，他該做的，是先讓腦子冷靜下來，好把那層堆亂序的問題整理出一個頭緒。

    在他不去思考紅髮男子的問題後，他腦子清醒了些。

    紅髮男子的肩膀因靠得太近而撞上他的肩，但對方絲毫沒有想要讓出空間，或者說，他根本沒注意到接觸，似乎早已習以為常這種距離。

    迪克對此皺了眉頭，他不是討厭身體接觸的人，但…詭異。

    「所以…」紅髮男子開口「為什麼說他不是沃利？」

    「我剛才回答過你了。」

    「我知道，你剛才說得很清楚了。」紅髮男子帶著輕盈的口吻說「不過我是指一定發生什麼才讓你這麼想，對吧？或許是你想起什麼之類的？」他急促地說完最後一句話。

    「……」

    迪克保持沉默，當有人對於他的舉止提出疑問時，他總是匆匆帶過，從未深入地討論這件事，如果他不曾有，那有什麼理由現在破戒？更何況是一個他完全不認識的人。

    但這個男人認識他。

   「迪—夜翼？」

    然後，又來了，他的身體在他反應過來前就做出了決定。

    「我會看到景象。」迪克說。

    「景象？」

    **_別再說了。_** 迪克想。 ** _你不認識他。你會洩漏身分—保護你的身分，保護其他人。_**

    「這一年多來都是如此，我會看見一些…景象，我看見黃色的閃電，閃電俠奔跑而過，紅髮的男孩、男人出現在我眼前，他們都只是舜然出現，又在一瞬間就消失，我好幾次看見那些畫面。」

    該死，好不容易停歇的疼痛又來了。

    他應該深思這些事件的連結關係，避免自己跟著別人牽著走，成為主導事情的人。他在蛛網難道一點教訓都沒學到嗎？

    可他想要答案。

    「還有夢。有時候我會做夢，夢裡有一個紅髮的男孩—一開始只是這樣，一個男孩在笑，但當我醒來後就再也記不得他的長相。之後，夢越來越頻繁，那個男孩不再只是孩子，有時候他是男孩，有時候他是青年，有時候他是成人—所有的夢境都在我醒來之後變得模糊，我無法記得。」

    **_頭好痛。_** 迪克想。

    他需要知道答案，那些夢，那些景象究竟是他的幻想，還是另一個他忘記的過去。他需要知道那段回憶對他的意義。

    「那一天，你帶著閃電出現在我面前時，我就知道我看見的是你，但我不知道為什麼—我不認識你，可…有什麼東西在我身體裡，告訴我錯了，我應該—就好像…這不是我，我應該要去做什麼，但這裡的我做不了。」

    **_這個描述爛透了。_** 他洩氣地整個身體洩氣地垂下，不確定男子能聽懂多少，因為連他都聽不懂他想表達什麼。

    該死的頭痛，該死的耳鳴，這兩個該死的玩意阻礙了他的思考。

    紅髮男子眼神深沉地收斂起來，一隻手托著他的下顎，頭微微下垂，沉思許久。

    「抱歉。」某種能量再次推使他，讓他覺得他必須這麼說。

    「什…」紅髮男子抬起頭「別道歉，那不是你的錯—是某個別的東西搞得鬼—我知道你聽不懂，我會把這一切解釋清楚，這就是我來的目的，我們可以找個安全的地方—或者你想要找個能讓你放鬆的地方—只是個玩笑，我知道我們從不休息的夜翼不會准許這種事發生。」

    紅髮男子喋喋不休，而迪克現在只在乎一件事。

    「你到底是誰？」迪克打斷他。

    「我是沃利。」紅髮男子說「我曾經是閃電小子、閃電俠，我們從小就是最好的朋友，你跟我還有唐娜、羅伊、加斯建立起了少年泰坦—你不會記得這些，是因為某種我們不知道的東西奪走了我們的時間，試圖要削弱我們，我不是你唯一一個忘記的。」

    迪克愣住。

    「你是…泰坦的最後一人。」 ** _但…時間…_**

    「最後的…你是什麼意思？」紅髮男子也愣住。

    「我們—」

    「等等，等等，聽起來會是個很長的故事，不如我們先找個有食物的地方，再談論這件事，行嗎？我現在就能告訴你你忘了什麼—像我這樣的神速者，需要大量的食物來補充能量。」紅髮男子說「我保證會向你解釋清楚，不會像上一次消失。」

    「好吧。」

    迪克加快了腳步，迫不急待地要離開這裡，他離答案更接近了，紅髮男子因此以些微的距離落在他身後。

    「起碼你嘗試了。」他聽見身後的紅髮男子像是在說服自己般說道。

    迪克的腳步停了下來。

    在他腦海之中如同壞掉的老舊電視閃爍，快速流逝的畫面漸漸地慢了下來，一格一格地緩慢撥放。

    最後，景象凍結了。

    有什麼他的回憶之中浮現，某種東西在他腦中成形，本來模糊、昏暗的迷霧透出了一角，破碎零落的碎片拼湊起來，宛如漸漸地能看清楚它的面貌。

    沃利。

    那個名字。沃利。

    不是六年前，也不是在那個泰坦裡，是更久以前，更早以前他就已經知道那個名字。

    已經超過他的紅髮男子也停下了腳步，他困惑，並且將身體轉過來。迪克對上男子的眼睛，他們面對彼此。

    「沃利。」迪克說。

    「是的，那是我的名字，你記得了。」紅髮男子故作愉悅地說，但他的眼底藏不住一絲難受。

    「華萊士‧魯道夫‧維斯特。」他說。

    沃利瞪大了眼睛。

    —他最好的朋友，沃利‧維斯特，閃電小子。

    是他能夠放心將生命交付到對方手上，願意為他而死的人—他一生的摯友。他們一同奮戰了十幾年，從彼此身上學習他們各自欠缺的，在困境之中扶持著彼此，繼續前進，讓彼此成為了那個他們想成為的人，督促對方成為更好的人。

    在更久以前—

    他們相識，第一天迪克就知道眼前的男孩將會成為他最好的朋友，未來將有對方伴隨。

    他怎麼能忘記？

    迪克凝視著沃利，那一頭熟悉的紅髮，熟悉的眼睛，熟悉的紅色，熟悉的閃電，熟悉的一切。

    在更久以前—

    「歡迎回來，沃利。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_五、四、三、二、一、零—再見，聖誕節。_** 沃利盯著手錶。

    他環顧周遭，還是沒有迪克的蹤影。他跟迪克約了晚間十一點五十九分在這個地方見，他遲到了。

    **_而我真是個準時的好英雄。_** 沃利得意地想。他一向準時，那是個好習慣，他的叔叔則完全相反，總是有別的事情讓他分神。

    他的叔叔在昨晚的聖誕節晚餐再次展現了這個習慣，顯然讓他去一趟未來和神速力根本沒改變他太多，他小時候很討厭他叔叔這個習慣，但晚到總比不到好，這一場聚會他的叔叔遲到了太久。

    今年的聖誕節晚餐特別盛大，他的家人都來了—琳達、他的孩子們、傑、瓊、巴特、艾瑞絲、巴里—這麼多年桌子旁的位置，總是來來去去，這是第一次，沒有一個人缺席。

    沃利坐在屋頂的邊緣，俯視著底下的景色，忽然間過去的回憶接二連三地湧現。他想到了巴里，他人生的起點。

    他的童年不盡理想，他總是覺得無聊、厭倦，他組了個閃電俠後援會，但他是唯一的成員，他沒有同好，沒有朋友，他的姑姑艾瑞絲是他唯一的友人，一次的去中心城的邀請，就此改變他的人生—他遇上了他的偶像。

    他獲得另一段他從沒想過的人生，不再是一個人，他變成了閃電俠的助手，成為一個英雄，結交了許多朋友，遇上了他一生摯愛，擁有了一個家庭。

    他失去過他愛的人，懷疑過自己的人生，質疑過自己的能力，搞砸了閃電俠的名聲，與朋友們漸行漸遠，但他都一次又一次地承擔下來，讓自己成為更好的人，他突破自我，重拾起他失去的牽絆。

    過去成就了現在的他。

    現在，他擁有了家人，朋友—所有他深愛的人。他經歷過好的，也經歷過糟的，他拯救生命，延續傳奇，給人們希望，只要他所愛之人在他身邊，他就能繼續跑下去。

    他的一生是一趟驚奇、美好的路途。

    一道閃電，是他的起始，巴里就是那道閃電。

    「抱歉我遲到了。」穿著黑色蝙蝠俠制服的迪克現身，沃利仍不習慣他的好友穿上那套衣服，但他們經常沒有選擇「今晚有點忙，我剛才又還在給羅賓上一課，他差點殺了一個犯人。」

    「羅賓怎麼樣了？」沃利把頭往上仰。

    「他正在學習。」

    「另外一個羅賓？」

    「他…」迪克猶豫了「紅羅賓會是很棒的英雄。」

    「你知道我指的是另一回事。」

    「他會理解的。」迪克搖頭，要沃利別再問了「你的聖誕節大餐如何？」

    「棒透了！」沃利興奮地說道「所有人都來了—琳達、艾瑞絲姑姑、瓊準備了一整桌的大餐，我試著要幫忙，但傑帶著我、巴特、巴里去別的地方逛逛，我想他是想要支開我。不知道他們為什麼要支開我，有我幫忙明明就能在一瞬間完成。」

    「我可以想像琳達她們的心情。」迪克笑道，坐到了沃利旁邊。

    「傑在晚餐時說了幾個笑話—我真的愛死他了。巴特表演一個魔術，但他不過是用他的速度把東西變不見而已，我們幾個神速者沒告訴琳達他們原理，起碼魔術看起來很真實。」

    「這就是為什麼我從沒對你變魔術感興趣的原因。」迪克說「知道是你的速度把戲，就根本一點都不有趣。」

    「那叫作技術，迪克。」沃利反駁「總之，孩子們期待死拆禮物活動，我們只好提前半小時，喬伊那小子不停地抱怨他的禮物不夠大，但小艾瑞絲讓他閉嘴了，她對她弟真的很有一套自己的方法。而巴里—」

    他忽然間失了聲。

    今年，韋恩家少了一個人。

    「沒事，沃利，我很高興巴里回來了。」迪克輕聲說「知道多一個朋友回來總是令人開心的。」

    「我想念他。」

    迪克沉默了很久，當他再次開口時，他的語氣充滿了壓抑，宛若堤防著即將潰堤的悲傷。

    「我也想他。」迪克靜靜地說，沒多久他搖頭「別讓我搞砸了我們的聚會，我們是為了聖誕節才來的。」

    「聖誕節早就過了。」沃利埋怨「我們約在五十九分是有意義的，迪克。」

    「抱歉。」迪克笑道「我帶了和解禮物。」

    他從腰帶裡拿出了兩個包裝精緻的小禮盒，扔在沃利的腿上。

    「給我的？」沃利眼睛一亮。

    「不，給喬伊跟小艾瑞絲的。」

    「為什麼我沒有？」沃利抗議。

    「你可不是我們正聯派對裡我負責交換禮物的人。」迪克聳肩「去找你的對象要。」

    「……我開始懷疑起我們的友誼了。」沃利嘟噥道，收起禮物。不知道裡面是什麼。

    迪克不為所動。看見穿著蝙蝠俠的人微笑真是詭異。

    「你剛才在做什麼？」迪克問「在我來之前，你笑得像是羅伊穿著夏威夷裙大跳草裙舞。」

    沃利大笑。他願意花十美元看羅伊跳草裙舞！

    「我在思考。」沃利說。

    「巴里？」

    「一半吧。我現在擁有的這一切，經歷的這一切，是因為閃電小子—巴里是我的開始。」

    「我懂你的意思。」迪克看著前方「如果沒有布魯斯，我不會在這裡。」

    「是啊。」

    「是啊。」

    他們靜靜地品嘗夜晚的寧靜，沃利想起他們無數次像現在這樣，當他們是羅賓與閃電小子時，當他們是夜翼與閃電俠時，現在他們是蝙蝠俠與閃電俠了。

    沃利抬頭望向星空，感覺他們回到了童年。

    「你記得當我們還是孩子時，我問過你一個問題嗎？」沃利問。

    「說真的，沃利，你問的問題多到可以繞地球好幾圈了。」

    「就是有次我們少年泰坦一起去露營的那個晚上，我問你不覺得在這片星空底下，我們是如此渺小。」

    「好像…有這一回事，大概。」

    「總之，我就說了，我覺得如果哪一天我消失了，肯定不會有任何人發現我不見了。」

    「現在我記得了。你到現在還這麼想？」

    沃利想到琳達，想到巴里，想到他的家人，想到他的朋友。

    「不。」沃利微笑，接著拍了拍迪克的肩膀「反正我的好兄弟說過會死命找我嘛。」

    迪克若有所思地看著沃利，接著別開視線。

    「什麼？」

    「那如果—」他欲言又止「算了，當我沒說。」

    「什麼，迪克？別釣我胃口。」

    「好吧，我只是想到所有人忘記你是閃電俠的那次，而—」迪克停下「算了，蠢問題，還是當我沒說。」

   沃利眨眼，他倒是沒想過這個問題，但他不需要思考，因為他已經有答案了。

    「如果是這樣，那就換我來找你們，把你們所有的人都找出來。」沃利笑道「然後，我會再次建立起那些連結，就像之前那樣。」

    「聽起來很像你會做的決定。」迪克淺淺一笑「記得離哈爾‧喬登遠點就是了，或許我們永遠都不需要再進行這樣的對話。」

    「他只是想要幫忙，只是出了點差錯。」

    「他也是你的叔叔，我不會再多說一句了。」

    沃利有些無奈地搖頭，他很難改變迪克的想法，特別是當這件事牽扯到蝙蝠俠的時候，那從來不會考驗迪克的忠誠。

    「只不過…雖然我很有信心，但…迪克，幫我個忙好嗎？」

    「什麼？」

    「記得我。」沃利說「如果我連自己的存在都忘了，我希望有人記得我。」

    「我不知道，沃利，那有點難度，我認識太多紅髮了，我也許會把你跟其他人搞混。」迪克玩味地笑道。

    「是沒錯，但像我這麼優秀的朋友僅此一個。」沃利笑道，隨即嚴肅下來「保證？」

    迪克安靜下來，好一陣子都沒出聲。

    「我不能保證當事情發生時，我會記得，這有點太…違背自然法則了。」迪克謹慎地說。

    「你就當是—」

    迪克舉起手，打斷他。

    「—我不能給你保證—」他慢慢地說「但我會不斷嘗試，只要有機會，即便只有一點，我就會不斷嘗試。」

    **_那聽起來很像是迪克會說的。_** 沃利想。永遠不會放棄嘗試，因為他的好友，他的兄弟就是個不會放棄的傻子。

    「我相信你會的。」他微笑。


End file.
